Solo Yo
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Que importa si se ríen de nosotros, si no nos comprenden, si nos ven mal o les da igual, pues solo yo se porque contigo estare. Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island
1. Chapter 1

**Solo Yo**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: 563 **palabras.**

Ronda **: 2**

* * *

 ** _Solo Yo..._**

 ** _Te Cocinare_**

[Rogue]

Yukino es la encargada de hacer los postres para los integrantes del gremio, pero cuando _él_ dice que quiere comer cosas dulces, a mí no me queda más remedio de dejar lo que esté haciendo e ir a la cocina. Tal y como sucedió ahora, que a él, Sting Eucliffe se le antojo comer un poco de dulce.

La maga celestial, Yukino sonríe cuando ve que paso a su lado para ir a la cocina y la verdad no sé si su reacción sea en si de burla o bien, porque le causa gracia los gruñidos y murmullos extraños que voy lanzado, mientras va a cumplir un capricho que nadie me obligo a realizar.

Odio cocinar, en especial si se trata de hacer cosas dulces, pues el ver y comer tanta azúcar me hostiga de sobremanera; aun así, cuando se trata del maestro hago una excepción.

Por alguna extraña razón, mientras sea por Sting a mí no me importa estar horas en la cocina, ni tampoco el tener que mezclar un puñado de ingredientes que suelen ser hostigosos para mi paladar. Tanto así que en muy poco tiempo que el rubio lleva de maestro, ya he hecho galletas, chocolates y en una ocasión hasta un pastel, todo con tal de cumplirle el gusto a mi falso gemelo.

Varias horas después, Cheney termina su dulce —y empalagosa— labor y va en búsqueda de Sting para entregarle su antojo. En esta ocasión, el joven maestro opto por unas galletas, pero como no suele gustarle las cosas simples, las pidió con muchas chispas de chocolate.

Las indicaciones que me dan mis compañeros, conducen hasta la oficina del maestro. Entro sin avisar, porque sé que Sting me tiene la suficiente confianza para permitirle esas faltas de respeto.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, lo primero que noté es que Sting no está trabajando.

Por su parte a él, se le iluminan los ojos al verme, o mejor dicho, al ver lo que llevo, dejando así el juego que mantenía con una pelotita de papel.

—Ten. —Le digo, entregándole lo que tanto le gusta. Sé que soné rudo, pero el chico frente a mi sabe el por qué.

Y él. Él solo agranda su sonrisa, al tomar sus preciadas galletas. Las huele y saborea con solo verlas, dándome la impresión de que Sting en realidad es un niño en cuerpo de adulto.

—Gracias. —emite luego de saciarse del olor de sus galletas.

—No hay de qué. —respondo para dar por terminada la conversación.

—Si hay de qué. Gracias por hacer lo que no te gusta —aclara—, pero sobre todo gracias por hacerlo por mí.

Sus palabras me molestan, porque me ponen nervioso y lo único que atino es a decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente:

—Ya quisieras que fueran por ti. —solté, desviando la mirada de él y su sonrisa burlona.

—No me gusta que mates la magia con tus comentarios amargos, Rogue.

Me encojo de hombros y ante ese gesto, Sting me lanza la pelotita de papel con la que jugaba antes.

—Me voy a limpiar el desastre que hice gracias a ti. —informo, antes de salir de su oficina e ir a cumplir con lo dicho.

Porque en realidad no me importa pasar horas limpiando o cocinando, ya que solo yo sé que lo hago para ver a Sting feliz.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

Solo diré una cosa:

Soy una horrible persona que muchas veces no entiende estos temas. Normalmente me guío por la lógica e investigar mas del tema se me complico.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo Yo**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **455 palabras.**

Ronda **: 2**

* * *

 ** _Solo Yo..._**

 ** _Te Protegere_**

[Sting]

A Rogue le da miedo la oscuridad y esa debilidad de él nadie en el gremio la puede comprender. Suena irónico lo sé y más, teniendo en cuenta que el poder de mi gemelo es del mismo color al de la temible obscuridad.

La señorita Minerva no lo comprende. Piensa que es tonto a lo que le teme, pero lo que ella desconoce es que detrás de la realidad se esconde una terrible verdad.

Sólo yo sé porque a Rogue le da miedo la oscuridad. Que yo se sepa lo que ocurre, no se trata por el mito de que los gemelos sienten lo que le sucede a su contrario, no, eso no es verdad, pues a Rogue Cheney y a mí solo nos une un lazo de amistad.

Somos muy diferentes, ya que él es sombra y yo soy luz, aun así somos muy parecidos que incluso parecemos ser gemelos de verdad.

A Rogue lo comprendo. Sé cuándo algo anda mal con él, por ello justo ahora me atrevo a ir hasta él.

Ya son más de la medía noche en el gremio, y a mí me da lo mismo ir hasta la habitación del dragón de sombras.

Llegue hasta su cueva sin ser descubierto y entre en ella cuál vil ladrón. Al entrar a lo que llamo la cueva de Rogue, noté que de no ser por el leve resplandor de la luna que se filtra por la ventana, todo estaría en penumbras.

 _¡Ja! Sería imposible que algo me sucediera aquí_. Pensé, antes de avanzar corto trayecto que de antemano conozco al derecho y al revés.

—Auch. —Me quejé al momento en que mi pie choco con quién sabe qué cosa.

En cuanto recobré la compostura, di los dos pasos que me alejaban de Rogue.

— ¿Rogue? ¿Estas dormido? —pregunté lo obvio, teniendo en cuanta que ya todos duermen.

—Con el ruido que haces es difícil que alguien pueda dormir. —menciono él sin prender la luz.

Por mi parte sentí la cara arder de la vergüenza, pues lo único que quería era reconfortarlo para que pudiera dormir.

—Yo... Lo siento —aclaré—, sólo vine porque...

—Lo sé —anuncia impidiendo que siga dando mis excusas—. No tienes que decir nada.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras el silencio nos envuelve, volviéndose la atmósfera incómoda. ¿Cómo continuar? ¿Cómo tocar el tema que en verdad le asusta?

Me armó de valor. Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de llamar:

—Rogue...

— ¿No piensas dormir? —interrumpió él y antes fr que pueda replicar al respecto, nuevamente vuelve a hablar—.Ya es tarde y luego no te quieres levantar.

Mientras él se mueve en un pico para darme espacio, yo me sigo preguntando sí en serio está atemorizado en éste monumento.

Cuando termina de hacerme mi espacio, salte a la cama antes de que cambie de opinión y sin pensarlo dos veces hago lo que la señorita Minerva tacharía como acto de locura.

Lo abracé por la espalda para saber si está asustado. Él se tensó, pero no me rechazó, lo que indica qué efectivamente él tiene miedo.

—Descansa, Rogue. —mencioné, esperándolo que capte mi verdadero mensaje.

—Buenas noches, Sting.

Y con eso me basta para saber qué estará bien por esta noche. Él confía en mí, sabe qué nada le pasara, pues cuando me volví su maestro le prometí que siempre sería su luz.

Lo protegería sin importar qué, ya que sólo yo sé que Rogue no le teme a la oscuridad, sino al Cheney que lo aterra desde un posible futuro que pintaba a estar en tinieblas y dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo Yo**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: 363 **palabras.**

Ronda **: 2**

* * *

 ** _Solo Yo..._**

 ** _Te Acompañare_**

[Rogue]

Siento la mirada de Rufus a mi espalda, está atento a cada movimiento que hacemos en el juego y eso evita que me concentre en mi juego.

— Te toca Rogue.

La voz de Sting me trae de vuelta a la realidad e impide que le siga prestando atención a Rufus y su mirada inquisidora. Devuelvo la vista al juego de domino que mantengo con Sting y me es imposible quedarme tranquilo después de lo que note.

— ¿Hiciste trampa? —pregunte, pues recuerdo que hasta antes de distraerme había menos fichas para robar de las que hay en este momento.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Insinúas que hice trampa? —Sting no tarda en replicar.

¿Insinuar? Sting es tan ingenuo. Solo lo estoy molestando un poco, ya que a leguas se ve lo más obvio, nuestro infantil maestro hizo trampa, de lo contrario, no veo motivo para que a el solo le quede una ficha.

A las otras dos que tenía, ¿Qué?, se desaparecieron por arte de magia.

—No respondas con otra pregunta.

—Entonces no me acuses de lo que no hice —Se queja—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Rufus. Él está atento del juego.

El aludido guarda silencio. Seguramente porque no quiere ser involucrado en nuestros juegos infantiles.

—Déjalo así. —mencione, haciendo mi tirada.

—Que conste. Después no te quejes de que gane —Sting tira y como era de suponer, gano—. ¡Victoria! —celebra animado.

—Bien hecho, te has llevado la recompensa. —Le entrego los boletos de feria por los que jugábamos y él los toma alegremente.

—Gracias. —murmuran antes de irse a algún lado del gremio para presumirlos a todos lo que estén en su camino.

Suspiro agradecido, pues gracias a la idea que tuvo me ahorre un gran trabajo.

— ¿Lo dejaste ganar? —emite Rufus a mi espalda— Eso está mal.

—Tal vez, pero así me evite el ganarme la recompensa.

Sin decir más, me levante de donde estaba sentado para ir a hacer alguna cosa de provecho.

—Corrección. Así te evitaste la vergüenza de tener que invitarlo a él.

No le respondí porque sé que es verdad, solo yo puedo acompañar a Sting para verlo divertirse como el niño pequeño que puede llegar a ser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo Yo**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **455 palabras.**

Ronda **: 2**

* * *

 ** _Solo Yo..._**

 ** _Te Cuidare_**

[Sting]

Hace unos días competí con Rogue en un juego de domino. Ese juego no me gusta, porque para ganar hay que pensar, por ello decidí hacer trampa; sin embargo Rogue lo noto.

¡Descubrió que soy un tramposo! Aun así no armo una tormenta como siempre, no, esta vez se limitó a seguir adelante el juego y dejarme ganar. Gane unos boletos para ir a la feria, así que en agradecimiento lo invite a él.

El día esta soleado, perfecto para poder salir a pasear con tu mejor amigo; sin embargo hay un pequeño detalle con el que no conté y por el cual ahora me quedare encerrado en el gremio.

— ¿No se ha ido?

En uno de los pasillos, Orga me detuvo. ¿Acaso no era obvio que no me he ido?

—No, no pienso ir a ningún lado. —informo desviando la mirada de la fornida figura de Orga.

— ¿No?, pero esa feria raramente venga a la ciudad.

—No. Rogue está enfermo así que no pienso ir. —asegure a pesar de saber que la feria a la cual quería ir rara vez viene a la ciudad.

—Entonces, allá usted…

Así como llego, Orga se va y yo continúo con mi camino, pues tengo un enfermo que cuidar. Al llegar hasta la habitación de Rogue, entre sin avisar porque soy el maestro y sencillamente tengo ese derecho.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunte al notar que s eencontraba sentado en su cama.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, avance hasta él.

— ¿A qué hora te vas a la dichosa feria?

—Pensé que no te gustaba responder con otra pregunta —recuerdo lo que siempre me dice y a él parece que no le agrada—. Para tu información, no pienso ir. Tengo que cuidarte.

—Y yo te había dicho que no importaba.

Ignoré lo que dice, porque ahora me interesaba comprobar si tenía fiebre. Sin permiso coloque una de mis manos sobre su frente y no, estaba a temperatura normal.

—No tienes fiebre.

—Eso ya lo sé, la fiebre la tenía anoche y si debo permanecer en cama, es porque alguien me lo ordeno.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te quejes que es por tu bienestar! —Le digo con preocupación—Además, todos estaban preocupados, por eso yo te voy a cuidar.

—Teniéndote como doctor, dudo mucho que me recupere pronto. —menciona en son de burla. Por mi parte, lanzó un gruñido. Uno quiere hacer cosas buenas por los demás y así nos pagan, definitivamente en este gremio no conocen el respeto.

—No le veo la gracia. De igual manera, yo te cuidare.

No dice nada más. Porque Rogue sabe que mis palabras siempre las trato de hacer realidad, pero solo cuando se trata de él, ya que se le gusta me preocupe por él.


End file.
